


Kiss Your Sweetheart

by tremblingapathetic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Wears Glasses, Hipster Derek, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingapathetic/pseuds/tremblingapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know, kissing strangers is dangerous. They could have diseases." A smirk tugs the corners of Derek's mouth and he gives Stiles a very obvious once over. He's kind of an asshole, Stiles realizes, and Stiles finds it oddly adorable. "I could have mono, or herpes or something. Maybe I have hepatitis and mouth sores."</p><p>"Yeah, well, like I said, it's stupid. You probably do have diseases," Stiles shrugs with forced nonchalance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Derek has tattoos in this. It doesn't fit into the story, but he does, and I need to make sure everyone knows that. Tattooed!Derek is important. And the [thumbhole sweater](https://31.media.tumblr.com/96554cd312d8fb50f2d14be9b9a97bc3/tumblr_n0hj0bpkpB1szzmk3o1_500.gif) Derek wears in the show is a cardigan in this, because Derek in cardigans is also very important.

"Kiss your sweetheart, get a free movie rental ,"  the sign declares in huge red letters. There are little red hearts all over the paper, with a  cartoon of two people kissing in the lower left corner. Stiles glares at the sign like it said  " Stiles is a huge fucking loser and will die alone,"  which, in Stiles' mind, it pretty much does. Why would anyone with a sweetheart to kiss be in a video store on Valentine's day? Oh, wait, that's right: they wouldn't be. They're all on fancy romantic dates or screwing each other's brains out.

"Thanks for reminding me of my inevitable lonely death, Family Video. Because being  a  twenty six year old man alone in a movie store  at 9:45 pm on Valentine's Day  to rent Sharknado , that wasn't enough of a reminder. Maybe the grocery store will have a deal, too, kiss your sweetheart for a free tub of ice cream to cry into--  oh wait, just kidding, you don't have a sweetheart, Stiles,  b ecause your life sucks,"  he rambles to himself under his breath as he browses the shelves of movies. He's literally the only customer  in the store, and there's only one cashier, a  hunched over little old man.

It takes about fifteen minutes for Stiles to pick out four  movies, so he heads up to the counter with his DVD cases in hand. He's picked Sharknado, Magic Mike,  Dear John  (because he  kinda  hates himself and apparently wants to torture himself), and The Notebook (because he  _ really _  hates himself and  _definitely_   wants to torture himself). 

"If you kiss your sweetie," the old man behind the counter smiles, "you get a free movie."

"Yeah, I uh.. no sweetie," Stiles smiles weakly. He flaps his hand awkwardly at himself. 

"Well, it's not on the sign, but  we have  a special deal: if you can get a stranger to kiss you, you get  all  your rentals  free ."

"Okay, but.. there's nobody else here?" Stiles hopes desperately that this little old man isn't coming on to him, because he'd honestly rather pay triple for his movies just so he doesn't have to kiss him.

"Maybe go check out the c ult c lassic s section." With that, the cashier turns and walks into the back room. Stiles heaves a sigh; now that nobody is there to check his movies, he really doesn't have much else to do, so off to the cult classics he goes.

He's surprised (pleasantly so) to see a muscular guy with a  comedicall y  tall stack of movies teetering in his arms. He's taller than Stiles only by an inch or two, but he seems so casually confident in his posture that he's huge, a presence, a force to be reckoned with. He's wearing  a maroon cardigan that clings to his broad shoulders and hugs his impressive biceps, with faded straight leg  jeans that hug his ass and make his legs look absolutely magical.  He's wearing a black beanie, and o n his feet are a pair of black combat  boots  that have clearly been well loved, and Stiles knows that most people would look completely ridiculous with a cardigan and leather boots, but this guy.. this guy definitely pulls it off. 

Stiles steps up to the wall of movies, pretending to look at the titles.

"So, uh, there's this deal that if you can get a stranger to kiss you, your movies are free," Stiles says. He's trying for casual but he ends up sounding like a nerdy tween in a cliché movie. 

Mr. Movies jumps, dropping his DVDs. "Fuck," he hisses angrily. His voice is deeper than Stiles had expected, but it's an incredible sound nonetheless. 

"Jesus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Stiles snorts and leans down to pick the movies up for the guy. He glances up to flash an apologetic smile, but his mouth drops open and his eyes go wide at the sight of this guy. He's even more beautiful from the front than he was from the back, somehow, all sharp jaw and high cheekbones and dark stubble that makes his glasses  framed green-gray  eyes pop. His eyebrows are big, tugged toward each other in the middle like he's ready to kill Stiles. It's  kinda  cute.  His cardigan-- which has  _thumbholes_ ,  goddamnit \-- is unbuttoned over a black  v-neck teeshirt , and his chest hair is visible above the collar. 

"You’re renting Sharknado," the  hottie  with a body says, and his tone straddles the line between a question and a statement. Stiles notes that he's making no move to pick up the movies, just crossing his arms over his broad (and delicious looking) chest as he watches Stiles. He's definitely a top. Or  a  douchbag . Stiles hopes it's the former.

"Yes," he  says  stupidly . Way to go, Stilinski, really witty. Charm the pants off him.

"Like, ironically?" The mystery man  quirks an impressive eyebrow.

"N-no? I really like it," Stiles  tries. "It's just, it's awful, you know? It's actually funny." This seems to be the right answer, because the cult classics cutie's glare softens. He's pleased that Stiles doesn't think of Sharknado as an actual good movie, but he's also pleased that Stiles isn't some hipster trash wannabe.

"I'm Derek. Derek Hale." By now, Stiles has gathered up all his movies, so he stands and shoves the stack unceremoniously into the stranger's-- Derek's-- arms.

"Stiles," he grins easily. "I'd shake your hand, but it's full." This earns hi m  a  chuckle  and a grin , which shows Derek's white little bunny teeth. Stiles might be in love.

"Well, nice to meet you." Derek turns and weaves through the racks of movies, heading for the front desk, and Stiles has the presence of mind to grab a random movie off the shelf before he trails after Derek. It would look really creepy if Stiles just  followed him with no pretense of looking for a movie. He glances down to see which DVD he snatched: i t's his second favorite Mich ael J. Fo x movie, Teen Wolf  (his favorite is  Mars Attacks ). 

They're both standing at the checkout desk when Derek speaks up again.  "So, kissing for free movies?"

Stiles freezes. Before he saw how sexy Derek was, before he heard his  gruff  voice and little laugh and saw his bunny teeth, coming on to him seemed like a sort of okay idea. Now, looking into his eyes, Stiles wants to die. He wants Sharknado to be real so a Great White can fall from the sky and eat him and save him from making an idiot of himself.

"Yeah? Y-yeah . Some like, Valentine's day special thing. It's stupid," Stiles stammers.  Derek tips his head at the man behind the counter in a polite nod of acknowledgement  before he turns his attention to Stiles.

" Y'know , kissing strangers is dangerous. They could have diseases." A smirk tugs the corners of Derek's mouth and he gives Stiles a very obvious once over. He's kind of an asshole, Stiles realizes, and Stiles finds it  oddly adorable. "I could have mono, or  herpes or something. Maybe I have hepatiti s and mouth sores." 

"Yeah, well, like I said, it's stupid. You probably do have diseases," Stiles shrugs with forced nonchalance . 

"Well," Derek huffs. He shoves his huge stack of movies-- all cult classics, Stiles notes-- onto the counter and takes a step closer to Stiles. All the smaller man would have to do to kiss him is tilt  his head up a little. "Luckily for you, I'm one hundred percent disease free." A big, warm hand comes up to cup Stiles' cheek, and he sees a flash of hesitation cross Derek's face. 

If Stiles wasn't totally into him  already, the nervousness in his eyes would have sucked Stiles in. Derek bites  softly at his lip and Stiles closes the distance between them to press their mouths together. He'd assumed that Derek would be forceful, taking what he wanted at his own pace, but his mouth is soft and gentle. 

The kiss ends too soon for either man, but they both know that the clerk is watching them and so they pull away. The little old man is grinning ear to ear as he bags up their movies-- into one bag.

"I've never seen The Notebook," Derek tells Stiles seriously. 

"There's a pretty good chance you're not  gonna  see it tonight," Stiles grins mischievously. He grabs the bag of movies and Derek's hand, heads out the door with that same grin still on his face. He's right; none of the movies get watched that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a trip to the video store I made this weekend. My friend and I went to rent The Internship (the unrated cut has a scene in which Dylan O'brien has his fingers deepthroated by a stripper and the face he makes is really sexy and I highly recommend watching it). But anyways the sign said the same thing as the sign in the story and I just turned to my friend and said, "Morgan, dude, you have to kiss me." The deal was only for Valentine's day and we went the weekend after, so we didn't kiss, but it did give me this idea. 
> 
> I'm considering writing another version of this that's more canon-friendly, where Derek and Stiles already know each other and Lydia is making the the pack have a rom-com movie marathon so Derek and Stiles get sent to rent the movies and they see the sign and Stiles tries to talk Derek into kissing him for the sake of free things. Would you guys be interested in that?
> 
> Also, [here](http://25.media.tumblr.com/6936e99df47773f7dc64836c4f3ceb31/tumblr_mnwq2ywYBa1qzi7k2o2_500.gif) is a gif of Dylan O'Brien getting a lapdance in The Internship. I looked really hard for a gif of the deepthroat scene I mentioned but I couldn't find one so here's this instead.


End file.
